


Addicted To Love

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Romance, Bed Sex, Biting, Breasts, Classroom Sex, Cock Tease, Community: sshg_smut, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Desk Sex, Dirty Dancing, Dungeon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fucking, Groping, Hogwarts, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Plot, Plot Twists, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Room of Requirement, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Song Lyrics, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: Severus is dreading the presence of his students. He is glad the war is over and that all of his annoying 7th year students will be leaving. Hermione is trying to get at Snape. She has been madly in love with him ever since he protected her from a curse Bellatrix threw at her. She decides a little fun can help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I own no characters, settings, or music.**

**A/N this is just a weird but sassy story I thought of. This is a one shot, no multiple chapters. Hope you guys enjoy and roll your eyes at every little bothersome part, lol. Hermione may seem a little OOC but I wanted her Gryffindorism to shine through, through dramatic and unthinkable ways. You guys may think of her as.... Un-Hermione-like but this is a fanfic, so if you don't like it, don't read it!!! But for those of you who will read it, enjoy it and tell me what you thought of it, I love to hear what you guys think!**

 

* * *

 

"Guys, just trust me on this, it will work." She looked around the room at all of the worried faced girls. Some seemed scared while the others thought she was crazy. "I know you guys probably think I'm hot headed right now, but I can assure you I'm not. You guys picked who you guys picked and I'm pursuing who I pick. So, are you in or not?" She placed her hand in the middle of the group.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other around the room, then one by one they placed their hands in the middle on top of Hermione's hand. "Thanks guys." She said smiling around the room. Someone spoke up.

"Don't worry Hermione, all of us at one point found him attractive, but you never did, until recently" Ginny nudged Parvati in the ribs and they all giggled. Someone standing against the wall, laughed and evil laugh. They all turned and looked, they had all forgotten about her, she had always tended to drift away.

"Good luck with your plan. But if he finds out I'm involved..." She walked up to Hermione with her finger pointed at her chest, "So help me, the Gryffindor Princess will never be heard from again." Hermione gulped and the girl walked away. They all wondered why they even bothered to invite her to these things, she always seemed to ruin the moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He was sick of all of these students. Why he came back when the war ended, he never understood. As he walked his way through the hallways to get to his class for the day, he felt as if something were off. The halls were empty, but he felt as if someone were nearby. He stopped walking and turned around. To his 'amusing' annoyance, he saw Peeves following him.

"Don't you have other people to be haunting!?" He half yelled. Peeves stuck out his tongue and flew away. Severus straightened his robes and walked to his classroom doors, where he entered with his usual dignified strut. Today the class was going to brew Felix Felicis. Was it hard for a bunch of seventh years to brew? Yes. Did he care? No. These were there final days, and if... if one of his students is successful at brewing it, which he was quite sure no one would, the he would be... quite appeased.

He flicked his wrist and the instructions on the board appeared. There was a groan that wafted through the classroom. "Today you will be brewing this potion. Now, can anyone tell me what it is?" He looked around the room, no one had raised their hands. Just as he was about to move on a hand shot up. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anyone but Miss Granger!? She has been answering these questions all year long." He looked around the room and pointed at Ron. "You, tell me what this is." His face turned a bright pink and he gulped really loudly.

"Um, it's a... Well you see..." Hermione's hand shot straight up.

"Please sir," she said. He snapped in her direction.

"It's a real pity that no one else knows. Go ahead Miss Granger, enlighten us with what you know." He said with a smirk. She blushed and stood up.

"This is Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. It can give anyone who drinks it luck for a day and allows them to be successful in any task they are pursuing. "She sat down and hung her head. He looked at her. Usually she would go into depth about anything, so what was the difference now?

"Well then, you know what it is. I expect this potion to be done by the end of the day..." He looked around the classroom. "Well don't just stand there, get started!" Everyone jumped from their spots and scurried around the room gathering supplies. As he surveyed them he noticed the Granger girl seemed a little... different today. She was working in a slow but efficient pace. Usually she had that hard concentrated look on her face, but today she just worked as if this were simple and she wasn't worried on getting it right or wrong.

As he scanned the room a few minutes later, he noticed that Mr. Longbottom had added his Occamy too early and it wasn't grounded up properly, Mr. Weasley added a handful of powdered common rue instead of a sprinkle, and on his side, Mr. Malfoy, pathetically added a whole squill bulb instead of just it's juices. He pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he supposed to be a Professor to students who did not have the strive to want to learn and do right?

He walked around the room, surveying the rest of the potions. He was already calculating the grades he was going to give them all. He decided for punishment he would make them do a four foot long essay on the side effects of the Felix Felicis.

He was passing Miss Granger's potion when he happened to notice that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. She seemed dazed and was about to stir her potion with her wand instead of the stirring rod. He quickly grabbed her wrist and held it away, making her gasp and drop her wand to the floor. Luckily her potion seemed adequately made and all she needed left to do was stir it and then say the incantation, but if he didn't stop her, her wand wouldn't exist anymore.

He looked her square in the eyes. "Miss Granger! No daydreaming in class! You could have lost your wand and who knows what else!" He raged. He was very disappointed in her. For her to be the brightest, today she was no shining star. She looked at him her eyes widening in horror once she realized what she had almost done. He dropped her wrist, leaving her to clench it because of his tight grip. "20 points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's carelessness." She opened her mouth in shock and was about to say something when he raised his eyebrows at her, daring her to speak. She closed it and looked around the room. The whole classroom had stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene before them. "I am surprised, Miss Granger. Usually it would be Mr. Longbottom to be careless, but you? Such a shame." The whole class of Slytherin was snickering as he maliciously curled his lips in justice. She blushed and lowered her head. "Back to work! I want this finished by today!"

With that he sauntered away back to his desk. When he turned and sat down he watched her. She blinked and bent over to pick up her wand. She clutched her wrist and bit her lip. Something was wrong with her. She had never displayed such carelessness in his class before. Although he was intrigued to know what had the brightest witch of the age so distracted, he waved it off, not letting it concern him.


	3. Chapter 3

She picked up her wand and proceeded with her finishing steps. As she stirred her potion with her stirring rod this time, she tried not to let herself get distracted again. She couldn't believe that she did that. Her wrist still throbbed because of his grip, but when he grabbed her hand, she felt as if she were on fire. She tried desperately not to blush, his touch ignited something in her. She had gotten distracted by her plan. She knew she was psycho for even considering doing it, but something in her screamed and willed her to go through with the plan.

Maybe the girls were right. They had tried talking her out of it, but on the outside she remained stubborn, although the inside screamed her death. If she did what she did, where would she stand in his books? Would she be expelled? Would she be hated? Or, to her vigorous and hopeful imagination, will he accept her? A blush rose to her cheeks as she stirred her potion, she had once again dazed out.

She turned the heat up on her cauldron and took a seat, waiting for her potion to heat at the proper temperature. As she sat, she looked around her. A lot of students seemed to be having trouble with their potions, and she seemed to be the only one nearly finished. As she looked around the room, she chanced a glance up at Professor Snape, and to her shock and embarrassment, be was glaring right at her. She blushed and composed herself. She was not going to freak over a look. But she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and her whole plan finally settled into her gut. She actually had a deathwish.

She turned the heat off for her cauldron and grasped her wand tight in her hand. She then waved it in a figure eight motion and said the incantation. "Felixempra!" Her potion then turned a bright and misty gold and then a clear liquid color. She looked around her and everyone was staring at her. She gulped and picked up her vial. She then labeled it and poured her potion into it. She was glad she was finished, but another side of her wished she hadn't. She stepped away from her work area and as confidently as she could, walked up to his front desk and placed her vial in the holder. He glared at her, making her mouth feel dry. She went to turn away when he spoke up.

"Stay after class, Miss Granger." She turned back towards him, but he had already delved himself in a potions book. She furiously blushed. She turned from him and saw the whole class was still staring at her. Gryffindor gaping at her and Slytherin glaring and triumphantly grinning. She lifted her chin and took her seat back at her table. Once her work area was cleaned up she pulled out her book for Defense Against the Dark Arts and began to read.

She wasn't really reading, she was wondering what he wanted. If it was about her little, almost mishap, then he was a complete arse. She shook her head, not wanting to think of the possibilities, but her head kept wrapping around her plan. When the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and walked up to his desk. He looked at her and waited until the last student had left the room. He then glared at her. Hermione felt as if he were trying to read her. That's when panic struck her, he was a mastered legillimens, he could read her mind if he wanted.

With that thought occurring, she instantly put up her blocks. She had been quite good at it, giving the fact that she had coached Harry during her fifth year. As she closed out her mind, she felt a probing against her shields. She was relieved that she had done so, because if not, she would be in for a whole hell of trouble.

The probing was pushing harder and harder. She felt her barriers begin to weaken. She held her breath, hoping he would not succeed. Why was he so interested with what was in her mind? She silently cursed herself for making herself look so suspicious. She could have conjured a thought for him and hoped he would believe it, but now it was too late, he was hot on her train of thoughts. She started feeling woozy, she was about to give in when someone rushed into the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

When she walked up to his desk, he intended on evading her mind, but to his surprise, she was good at shielding her thoughts. He tried probing harder, but not too hard, for all he needed was for her to collapse under pressure.

He was surprised she was good at this, and that she knew how to do it. But then again, she was the brightest witch. He wondered what she wanted so badly to hide. Whatever it was, she was not letting up on her shields. He watched her face. It was screwed up in a concentrated way. A slight sweat worked its way to her eyebrows and her skin lost its color. She looked on the verge of giving up. Just when he felt triumphant, her barriers were slowly being let down. He was just about to enter a thought when a student came barging into the classroom.

He snapped out of his concentration and snapped his glare at the student who ran in. It was Miss Luna Lovegood. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He heard Miss Granger intake air and he looked at her. She looked relieved that he was unable to see anything.

He stood up. "Miss Lovegood, what is it!?" He asked in a tempered tone. She ran up to the desk and stopped short for breath.

"S...sir, there's.... dueling students.... in the hallway!" She said pointing her finger at the door. Just as he was about to snap at her, there was a loud boom from the halls. He made his way around the desk and proceeded to the doors of the classroom. The Lovegood girl hot on his heels. He stopped and turned back to the girl leaning against his desk for support.

"Miss Granger, you are dismissed." He didn't want to dismiss her, but he had to. He didn't know what was going on in the hall and he didn't know how serious it was, so dismissing her was the logical thing to do. He walked through the door way and found a Slytherin girl and a Gryffindor girl bustling around with each other on the floor. Their wands both casting curses into the air, missing each other by inches. He ran down the hall, dodging the spells that flew his way and grabbed both of the arguing girls by the arms.

"Enough!" He yelled. They both stopped and looked at him. He was surprised to see that none other than Ginny Weasley was the Gryffindor bustling around with... Pansy Parkinson!? He was furious. He expected better from his house. "50 points from Gryffindor and 50 points from Slytherin for fighting and wand dueling in the halls. You will both serve detention for two weeks with Mr. Filch." They both started arguing about who started it as he let them go. He glared at Miss Parkinson and she instantly shut up, she knew how to respect her elders when reminded. As for the Weasley girl, she started pointing her finger at Miss Parkinson and saying she started it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked behind him. Miss Lovegood was still there. He turned to her. "Miss Lovegood, escort Miss Weasley to her head of house." She nodded her head and walked up to an exasperated Ginny. She linked arms with her and walked away. He turned to Miss Parkinson and glared at her. "50 points Miss Parkinson! I expect better from one of my students." He said. She started speaking.

"But sir, she..."

"Don't let it happen again, Miss Parkinson!" He said, his voice dangerously low. He turned from her and went back to his classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

She was relieved for the interruption. She had let her barriers down, no longer able to hold them when Luna ran in. She was so thankful. If there hadn't been an interruption, she would so be dead. When he was talking to Luna, she felt really frail. His probing had taken its toll on her. She leaned against his desk for support, suddenly feeling light headed. She looked up and saw them walking to the door as a loud boom sounded from the hall. Students battling in the halls? It was brilliant. She turned away from them when he spoke to her.

"Miss Granger, you are dismissed." She perked up just hearing those words, escape at last! He turned and walked out the door leaving her. Just before Luna followed him she turned and winked at Hermione. Hermione smiled and mouthed a thank you. She was grateful to have such supportive friends of her crazy ideas.

She stepped away from the desk and picked up her bag that she had somehow dropped. She then made her way slowly to the door. She peeked her head out and saw Snape grab both of the girls and separate them. She squinted and saw that it was Gin and Pans who were distracting him for her get away. She knew she would have to pay them back somehow, or at least Pans, Gin did it because her and Hermione were best friends, and it was what friends did.

She slipped out of the classroom and made her way slowly down the hall. She could hear him still chastising them. She wondered if he would chastise her after her plan?

As she made her way down the hall, she noticed that it was almost dinner time. She walked to the Gryffindor common room and went to the girls dorms, ignoring all of the stares and glares she was receiving. She pulled out her Knut she had always carried with her and wrote a message.

_Operation Snape Makeover Tonight. Meet in the girl's bathroom on main floor at ten._

She put it away safely in her pocket and laid back against her bed. Her dorm at the moment was empty, seeing that her helpers were busy. She decided dinner wasn't a good idea, for her stomach was too jittery for food. As she lay there, it dawned on her that she was going to do this. She was crazy, but she liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

When dinner ended, he was irritated. Miss Parkinson had found a way to get Slytherin deducted points and it seemed all of the other Professor's ganged up on him and deducted even more, leaving Slytherin and Gryffindor neck and neck. They used to be ahead by a tremendous amount until today. Everyone seemed shocked that he took from his own house, seeing that he WAS head of it. But what happened in the halls was uncalled for. He wanted to ensure upon his students that if it were to happen again, there would be further consequences. But he only expected just his points to be taken, now it seemed that every little thing Slytherin did, got points deducted.

And to his further irritation, the Granger girl did not show up to dinner, which peaked his curiosity even further. Although guilt did wash over him. It had occurred to him that he may have probed too hard in her head and he may have hurt her, but if she wouldn't have been so stubborn, she wouldn't be ill, that is, if she was.

When he finished, barely eating his food, he made his way to his classroom. He planned on staying in there, for he had Potion vials to look at and grade. Not that there really was anything to grade, given the fact that they did exceptionally horrid on them. He couldn't even tell if half of them were Felix Felicis. When he came to Hermione's vial, he was surprised that she had done exceptionally well on it, given the fact that she almost melted her wand into inexistence.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered if she brought what happened to Minerva's attention, or if she would. What he had done, Dumbledore had warned him never to do, unless necessary. But he felt intrigued by what held her attention from her usual adequate actions when brewing, surely she had never been careless before.

When he finished grading them, he came to the conclusion that he would have to have them write an essay, as well as re-brew the potion. He only had one adequate one, the rest were impeccable. He then began grading the papers for the third years, they were to turn in their three foot long essays on the side effects one can endure if taking a bezoar. Once again, most were horrible. He wondered why they even tried when they knew nothing. Surely they didn't read their text books. He remembered Miss Granger's, hers was of course impressively long and on point. One of the few he would remember.

As he continued grading, he didn't notice the ghostly figure peek into the room though the door.


	7. Chapter 7

When everyone returned from dinner, she was still lying in bed. She had no homework to catch up on, so she was easily brought back to her plot. She was confident about it one moment and scared the next. But she felt as if she needed to do this. She wanted respect, wanted to be noticed, aside from being the insufferable know it all in his eyes. She has had some mixed feelings for him after the war.

She had been fighting Bellatrix, who had just finished up injuring Mrs. Weasley really badly. So she saw an open window and began dueling her. After entering the duel, she knew she was foolish. Bellatrix was much more advanced in battling, and Hermione held no power against what she could do.

As she was struggling to block curses and fight back, Bellatrix found a way to disarm Hermione. Leaving her wandless, she began to taunt her.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you my pretty Mudblood." She said, whispering in her ear. Hermione had fought the urge to smack her, to fight, but she knew what she was capable of, given the fact she was the one to brand her with her scar 'Mudblood'.

Just remembering that day and that moment made Hermione grasp her scar. The skin was raised on it, making it look profound and noticeable. She had tried hiding it with a concealment charm, but she felt as if it we're no use. As long as she could still feel it, it was never fully concealed.

Bellatrix taunted her some more, telling her that Harry was going to die, and that she was going to make her watch them die against her will. She said she was going to spare Hermione, make her, her slave. Her Mudblood slave. As Hermione shut her eyes, Bellatrix grabbed her by her hair and yanked her backwards. She was screaming at her to open her eyes and watch everyone around her die. When Hermione didn't, Bellatrix threw her to the floor. She raised her wand, about to cast a curse when someone jumped in front of her and shielded her with their body.

He grabbed her arm and hid her behind his cloak, staring Bellatrix square in the eye with his sinister glare. Hermione peeked around the figure and was shocked to see that it was Professor Snape who came to her rescue. Bellatrix let out a hysterical but wicked laugh. Hermione shuddered and gripped his cloak, hiding behind it, as if feeling that it would all go away. Hermione blocked out everything around her, and before she knew it, Bellatrix and Snape were battling with each other. He was just as powerful as she, maybe even a bit more.

Hermione was worried that he may not win, so she stepped out from behind his cloak and tried to make a run for it, in the direction of Bellatrix. Bellatrix casted a curse at Snape, making him lose balance and turned her attention to Hermione. Then all of a sudden she disappeared into a wisp of black smoke. Hermione was scared. As she was backing away, looking frantically in every direction, the wisp of smoke circled her quickly. Leaves and sticks that littered the ground began to pick up off of the floor because of the wind surrounding her in her caged circle. Laughter filled the air. As Hermione tried to run through, she was knocked off of her feet. She landed with a thud on the ground on her back, knocking the air out of her. As she tried to breath, Bellatrix started to walk to her, slowly. She raised her wand and mouthed a curse Hermione couldn't make out. She shielded her eyes and before she knew it, something hard had hit her. She thought it was the curse, but she didn't feel pain or death. She opened her eyes to see a dark brooding figure was protecting her small figure with his. His wand was raised to the once standing figure. He had protected her from the curse, using a counter one and defeating Bellatrix in the process. She was in awe, she thought she was a goner. As she still sat there, he still shielding her, they watched as Bellatrix perished into dust.

Once she disappeared, they sat there breathing hard. He then stood and turned to her, grimacing from the wound Bellatrix had given to him from their previous battle. He extended his hand to her, pulling her off of her behind and onto her feet. She still gaped at him, unsure as what to say or do. He asked her if she was okay and all she managed to do was nod. He then walked her to a clearing near the woods and sat her on a stump of a blown up tree. He was telling her that she was in shock, but she wasn't really listening. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, giving her a good once over, checking for any injuries of trauma. He asked her if she knew her name. She nodded and answered in a whisper. He nodded and sighed, telling her to stay put until the battle was over. Leaving her in shock, she watched him saunter away, back into the battle that was coming to a closing end.

She snapped back out of her memory. She remembered that feeling of awe, of shock. He had stopped what he was doing to protect her!? She thought it was unlike him. He had seemed to be on the bad side, but then he started to attack the Dark Lords side and everyone was just a little confused. Hermione remembered before the war had even broke out, the Dark Lord and his followers stood outside of the protective barriers of Hogwarts. The barriers seemed impenetrable but that was soon to be a negative on the good side. They walked through the barriers as if Hogwarts was their home, as if they were being welcomed in with open arms, although that wasn't the case.

Everyone stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised and ready to fight when need be. The Dark Lords followers had then shed their masks and stood before Hogwarts with sinister and placid smiles, as if they had already won. When Hermione surveyed this crowd, she wasn't surprised to see the Malfoys or Pettigrew. But she was surprised, shocked that their own Potions Master was on their side. She felt disheartened, sad, and angry. She didn't want to believe it.

He seemed on the verge of boardness, the look she had seen so many times. She had a feeling there was more to him than met the eye. She could feel as if he had something up his sleeve. Yes she had known he was an Ex-Deatheater, but she never thought he would join back, or still continue to be joined. She cursed herself for not listening to Harry's or Ron's protests about it. The Dark Lord began his extremely long and boring speech of them coming in peace, and that they should all just drop their wands and listen to him. Harry wasn't having it, he was the first to start the battle by throwing a curse at one of his followers, making him fall dead. The deatheaters were outraged and began attacking from all angles. As Hermione fought and dodged, she watched Snape. He was casting spells, but they never hit their opponents. He shielded himself when a spell or curse was thrown at him, but he never sought out revenge. This puzzled Hermione, she had known he was much better than this at battling, not that she cared, he was just one less of an advanced wand waver she needed to worry about.

She took cover behind a boulder after dodging a spell from Rabastan Lestrange. As she hid, she surveyed the battle, watching for an opening, a weakness in the other side's defenses, but she couldn't find anything. As she watched, her eyes rested on her Ex-Potions Master, she was getting irritated that he peaked her interest at a time like this. He must have been a ploy to distract everyone she thought. As she watched, she saw that Neville was battling him, to Hermione's surprise, she thought that was very Gryffindor of him, but not a smart idea. Neville casted a curse and Snape rebounded it, knocking Neville to his feet. Snape walked over to him and another deatheater walked up to Snape. They seemed to be having a heated argument, Hermione guessed it was because Snape was 'playing' with his kill. Together both deatheaters stood shoulder to shoulder, their wands raised at Neville. He looked scared and defenseless, she wanted to scream out to him, to aid him, but she was shocked and stuck in her place. As she watched with horrified eyes, they were about to curse him, but Snape turned and cast the spell at the deatheater instead. He then walked over to Neville, extending his hand. Neville shocked took it with caution, Snape then walked away, this time fighting against the deatheaters. Everyone who watched this act, this role was shocked. He began killing the deatheaters one by one.

Hermione was confused. Did he have a change of heart? Was this his intentions? She didn't know. She finally was able to move and jumped back into the battle. That's when her battle with Bellatrix began.

Hermione now understood that he was a double agent, which she found very sweet. She was befuddled for her feelings for him after the battle, she felt as if someone slipped love potion in her juice, but she felt deep in her heart that it was true, that she did love him. She tried reasoning with her heartsick mind and body that she only loved him because he saved her from death, but she always felt as if it were more than that. She felt as if this love and caring that she held for him had always been there and had been awakened by one act of caring from him.

She snapped out if her reverie and looked at the time, it was almost ten. "Its show time" she said as she exited her room. She walked down the winding stairs and sneaked out of the portrait to the main floor. She then entered the girl's bathroom and was met by many faces. "I just want to thank you all, you guys have been tremendous help." She surveyed the room, meeting the gazes of all of the girls. She took in a deep breath. "Are you guys ready?" She asked, fear rising into her chest.

"Ready as we'll ever be." A voice said. A girl jumped down from a bathroom stall she had been perched on. "Anything for the Gryffindor Princess...." ouch, that hurt, Hermione thought. She really hated Pansy wanted to be involved. "But..." Hermione sucked in her breath. "If there's a chance of 'one' upping on my 'Head of House' then I'm in 'till the end." She evilly grinned at Hermione. Hermione returned it back. It was Showtime.


	8. Chapter 8

He left the classroom. It was really late. He locked the doors and began walking down the hall. As he was walking he heard snickering. He looked around him. 'What the hell!?' He thought to himself. He began to investigate the area, finding nothing he returned back to proceed to his dorms. He thought it may have been a figment of his imagination. As he turned on his heel, there was a putrid smell that wafted around the hall.

"Whoever is present down here, show yourselves or so help me you will regret how many house points you will lose!" He bellowed, curling his lips as he spoke into a menacing snarl.

"But I'm not really a person!" A voice said above him. He looked up and saw Peeves the poltergeist. He was holding dung bombs in his hands.

"Mr. Peeves. I am ordering you to put those... those..."

"Dung Bombs?" Peeves finished his sentence. Snape snarled.

"Put - them - down - Now!" He said slowly. Peeves tapped his chin whilst floating in the air. He started drifting this way and that, tapping his chin.

"Hmmm, well Professor ... since you asked so nicely...." He said sarcastically, "you're just going to have to catch me!" He took off down the hall, throwing the dung bombs, splattering the walls. Snape sighed and followed in hot pursuit after him. He had his wand out to block the ones that were directed to him.

"I will get the Red Baron! So help me Peeves!!!" He snarled. Peeves just laughed and turned down another corridor. Snape turned to, only to knock into someone. "What the hell is going on!?" He hollered, annoyed by the events that were taking place. He looked and saw Lavender Brown straightening her stance after being almost knocked off of her feet.

"Miss Brown! What are you doing out of your dorms and in the dungeons!?" He asked. She lowered her head and began pawing her foot at the dungeon floors. She didn't answer him. "Miss Brown!" This time he caught her attention. She looked at him then looked away. "Alright, I've had enough of this!" He grabbed her elbow and dragged her down the corridor, in search of Peeves. He then spotted him. He was floating in a dead end corridor, juggling the dung bombs. Snape was curious as to why he stopped here, but proceeded with caution. He dragged Lavender with him, seeing to make sure she didn't do anything daft. He thought it was his lucky day, well night in this case. With a student, a Gryffindor student roaming around after curfew, this would mean he could once again sack Gryffindor and once again take the lead in the house cup challenge. He snapped out of his triumphant thoughts, he really needed to stay focused. He felt as if something were off in the air, and it wasn't the dung bombs.

"Peeves, I am warning you one last time. Put the bombs away now." He said in a stern but steady voice. Talking to Peeves was like talking to a puppy, they never listened, unless of course without force. To his amazement, Peeves threw the bombs up in the air and they all landed with a disgusting splat on the cobblestone floor. He then threw up his hands and said;

"Good luck Professor!" And then he disappeared into the wall behind him. Snape cursed under his breath, Peeves was an ignorant, annoying Poltergeist, and he couldn't wait until he retired to get away from the likes of him. He magically made the mess disappear and turned and saw that Miss Brown was no longer with him.

"Damn Gryffindor. She just lost herself and her whole house a hell whole of points for her ignorance." He turned on his heel and proceeded out of the corridors end. Just as he was about to turn the corner there was a gust of wind behind him. He quickly turned around with his wand pointed. Just before he could react, someone shouted the spell 'Stupefy' and all he could see was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked at herself once more in the mirror in the large empty room, well almost empty. She had changed out of her school uniform and put on a light blue, denim dress with cutoff sleeves. She finished the look off with a pair of white heels she had and a little bit of a smoky eye. Her hair was tamed but left down and her lips were a dark red. She smiled at herself evilly. She had wanted to look sassy, hot, sexy, enticing, and sophisticated at the same time, and she actually thought she pulled it off. She looked at herself one last time, adjusting her dress. It was at least two inches above her knee, something she would have never done, if it weren't for such circumstances. She unbuttoned the buttons on her dress, showing off just enough cleavage. She really never wanted anything this badly before, but she knew there was no turning back.

As she was adjusting herself, the Knut she had in her breast pocket began to heat up. She took it out and read it.

_Mission successful._

She smiled. "Excellent" she said. She walked fluauntily over to the big doors, awaiting to open them. There were three raps on the door and she opened it. Ginny and Cho both flew in on brooms and landed on the floor safely as Pansy walked in with her wand raised as she levitated Snape through the door.

Just looking at his unconscious figure made Hermione's heart leap. Pansy set him down in the chair and bound him with ropes, magically. She then turned to Hermione and grinned, "Have fun Princess, but remember, if I get caught, you better make sure this was the best night ever." She popped her bubble gum she was chewing and strutted out in a cat like manor. Cho and Ginny both shrugged their shoulders.

"You are absolutely crazy 'Mione, but whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." Ginny said walking over and placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's quite funny a couple of Gryffindor students, girls actually, outsmarted the Potions Master and successfully knocked him out!" She said with a snicker, Hermione giggled.

"If this is your Prince Charming, I have nothing to say. You look wonderful tonight Hermione but just don't get into too much trouble will you?" Cho said with a sympathetic look. Hermione nodded her head. Ginny pulled Cho out of the door with her, leaving Hermione by herself, alone in the room with none other than her Potions Professor.

She took in a deep breath and turned to him. She walked slowly over to his form. He was breathing softly, as if almost a whisper. He looked peaceful. She felt guilty that what she had planned was taken to these types of extremes and measures, but that bad girl side if her, liked it. She crouched in front of his sleeping form. She wondered how he would act? Would she have the guts and the willpower to say what she had to say?

She stood up slowly and circled around him. She reached her hand out and touched his hair. She ran her fingers through it, surprised to feel that it was as soft as silk and not greasy and slimy as it had looked. The true beauty of the unknown, she told herself. After her examination of his hair, she studied his form. He had muscles, she could tell because his robes were tight across his arms. She blushed. She had never examined a teacher, her Professor in such ways before, it was..... Exciting to her!

She stepped back away from his chair, looking at the time she knew she could no longer wait. She backed away into a dark corner if the room, hiding herself in the shadows. She raised her wand and said the spell.

"Rennervate!"


	10. Chapter 10

He woke up with a startling gasp. His eyes tried to soak in his surroundings, but there was nothing much to see. He could tell he was still in Hogwarts and that he was still in the dungeons, but why? He went to go and move his arms out from behind him but found that his wrists were bound together. Fear and shock flooded his veins. 'What the hell is all of this!?' He screamed inside his head. His head throbbed from being knocked out. 'So help me when I get free, I will hunt down these idiots and have them expelled!' He raged on the inside.

He took a deep breath and looked around. His persecutor had to be here. He just sat there with his blank expression, hoping to phase his 'kidnappers'. He tried concentrating on his hands to use wandless magic to break free. Just when he thought he found a fault in this binding he heard something. To him it sounded like a soft sigh. It came from somewhere behind him. He felt the urge to authoritize himself.

"Whoever you are, show yourselves!" He said. He was quite unnerved that this was happening to him. He heard footsteps behind him, but they were definitely not regular steps. These footsteps clicked against the stone floor in an alluring way, that it definitely sounded feminine. 'A female!?' He questioned himself, 'what the gods name hell would a female want with me!? Of course I'm unattractive and ugly!?'

He sat there in confusion, he didn't understand what was going on. 'I must have pissed off a student.' He told himself, but then again, when did he never piss off a student? The figure behind him, rested their hands on his shoulders.

"There's no need to be afraid.... Professor." The voice whispered against his ear. The voice was oh so familiar, but the lust was hard to place. She let her hands slide down to his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He was slightly...., no, very uncomfortable.

"What - Do - You - Want - ?" He asked in an even tone as he clenched his teeth. Sensations that he hadn't felt on a really long time were awoken in him and he wasn't liking it. It was her feline touch, it was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, gods he wanted to get the hell out of there! But more importantly he wanted to find out who this... this... person was.

She slowly ran her hands up his chest and stepped back. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, which made him feel very uncomfortable.

"It's really simple, Professor. All I want to do is talk to you, and if that goes as planned I cannot tell what else may happen, or..... Progress." He could feel delight in the air, it was very unsettling.

"Okay, so you just want to talk..... So is all of this..." He motioned towards his binds, "Necessary?" he finished off his sentence with his sneer and disgust lacing his tone. If 'she' just wanted to talk, then this was crazy. And what did she mean by, Progress? He heard her chuckle, a laugh he was quite familiar with. He hated he couldn't see her yet, it was too dark and she remained behind him, which he hated very much. He felt like a spider in a cup.

He heard her walk, he was able to turn his head slightly and catch a glimpse of her figure on the outskirts of the shadows. What he saw, he regretted he looked at. He felt as if there were a fire burning inside of him. 'Gods, if she is a student, I would know her from anywhere!' He screamed at himself. Then he wondered if she were a Gryffindor, a Slytherin, a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw? She had divine legs and her dress she happened to be wearing was quite short, too short if he may say so himself, something that made his mind boggle. He closed his eyes shut, there was a slight sweat on the bridge of his eye brows. Was she purposely trying to taunt him? If so, she was doing a pretty damned well job at it.

He opened his eyes, trying not to show his weakness to her... tantalizing affect she was leaving on him.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" She asked in a teasing but questioning tone. He tried not to look at her, he was a Professor tied to a chair and he was literally drooling over something he couldn't see! He was for sure going to never forget this, how embarrassing. She slowly walked out of the shadows, but he kept his head down. He was afraid of what he might see. He laughed to himself, him scared!? Now that was something he never experienced in a while.

She walked over to him and placed her finger under his chin, forcing him to look. What he saw was something totally unexpected.


	11. Chapter 11

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be seductive so that their chat wasn't.... awkward. When she approached him, he seemed vulnerable. She didn't think she would ever see a side of him as such, she always pictured him as a strong and stern figure who was the cherry on top of her sundae, or so she wished.

When she stepped out to him, after hiding in the shadows, something unknown hitched in her chest. Was it fear? Was it lust? Was it excitement? She felt on fire with the perspiring and prolonged minutes going by with him at her clutches as they were alone, together. The only difference was she knew what she wanted and he was indifferent.

She stepped out of the shadows, fully letting herself be seen. But when she looked at him, he had his head down, as if he were ashamed of something. She walked over to him, this was a lot harder than imagined, she had to fight the urge to kiss him right then and there, but she said all she wanted to do was have a 'chat', so she willed herself to not kiss him, at least not yet. She wanted him to see her, to see who was keeping him. So she ever so slightly bent over and placed her forefinger under his perfect chin and lifted his gaze to her eyes. When he looked at her, so many emotions flowed through him. She could see anger, astonishment, fear, bewilderment, and what looked to her to be a little relief.

He jumped back in his chair and flinched away from her. "Miss Granger!? What the hell is going on!?" He bellowed, still shock evident in his features as he yelled at her. She just stood up and stepped back, a look of amusement on her face. He began to fidget in his seat, trying to undo the binds that held him to the chair. Hermione just stood there, unsure what to say to make the situation better.

"Let me go this instant Miss Granger!" He said, as he snarled at her. He was still writhing his wrists. "So help me, I will deduct so many points from you for kidnapping a teacher and holding them hostage!" He looked around him, anywhere but at her. She walked around him. He glared at her as if she were the most disgusting thing ever.

"Don't look at me like that." She said in a condescending voice. He looked at her as if she lost her marbles. "I said I just wanted to have a chat with you.' She said simply, shrugging her small petit shoulders. He felt the fire course through him once more.

"Miss Granger, this is far from appropriate, I am demanding you to let me go, or I will have you expelled from the school!" He was sounding as if he lost his marbles as well, but the abduction of a teacher was no joke.

"Well, before you saw me, you sounded as if you wanted to have a chat with me." She said raising her eyebrow at him. He gulped, maybe he did.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that I have no intentions on chatting with you." He said with his evil glare. He seemed to settle down a bit, seeing that struggling was not helping the situation. She took in a deep breath.

"Please?" She asked. "This is really important to me, I have to talk with you." He looked at her and then sighed. He slouched in his chair, seeing that either way, he was going to have to have this chat with her, unless to his hopes, someone stopped all of this nonsense. She seemed to glow with happiness and with a flick of her wrist, a chair magically appeared out of the air. She grabbed it and sat it down in front of him, but facing backwards. She then elegantly sat down, facing him with her legs spread open. He let out a low groan and looked at the ceiling.

She blushed, knowing that this was agonizing to him, given the fact that she was flaunting with him as he was tied up. This was probably the most sexiest and intimate thing that has ever happened to him, so she was pretty sure he had so many emotions going through him all at once, for she also had them too. Her stomach was filled with so many butterflies, she couldn't help but blush, and her heart raced in her chest, it felt as if it were ready to leap out.

This was the first time ever in her life that she tried to play sexy, and by the look of his face, she could tell she was heading in the right direction with it, and was doing a great job. He looked at her as she sat there, displaying her legs around the chair. The only thing hiding her mostly was the backboard of the chair, which rested against her chest. She crossed her arms over the chair and gave him a malicious smile.

"Is that necessary?" He asked her. She blushed and looked down. She then lifted her heard confidently.

"Why, what are you talking about Professor? I think it is necessary for me to sit for us to chat." She said. She had turned the tables, and he now seemed to blush. Just a little pink rose to his pale cheek bones. He rolled his eyes and looked as if he wanted to kill her. She cleared her throat. "So, I wanted to talk to you about what is going on." She said slowly. He just studied her, she could tell she was under deep scrutiny.

"How did you do that?' He asked her. She was surprised he even spoke to her, and even in a civilized tone. Although she was confused as to what he was talking about.

"Do what?' She asked, she captured her lower lip in her mouth. He sighed.

"How were you able to keep me out of your mind earlier, you silly girl!" He said, sounding quite agitated. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth. She cleared her throat.

"Well, when you were teaching Harry on how to block people from the inside of his mind, he seemed to be having some difficulty, so I took the act on coaching him as well as myself.' She said matter of factly. He nodded his head.

"And you were just... able to do it. No one else assisted you?" He asked. She liked that the conversation was going good so far, and she liked that he was interested in what she was able to do, this was a first. She shook her head.

"Completely all on my own." He sat there as if in thought, he was staring right into her eyes. She once again felt a probing of earlier and instantly put up her walls. She glared at him.

"Impressive." He grumbled. He sat there in thought, 'She really was something. She actually was the brightest with of her age!' It had taken him years to perfect that and it seemed to have taken her in less than a course of months to be able to produce that strong of a shield to keep him from evading her mind. "So I take that what you didn't want me to see earlier had something to do with this?' He asked. She looked down into her lap.

"Yeah, something like that.' He was quite good at piecing some things together, although she hoped he wouldn't be able to put two and two together to figure out that she had help.

"So, is Miss Brown in on this as well as that Poltergeist?" He asked in an angry tone. She blushed, she had to protect her friends, and Lavendar was already in a lot of trouble.

"No, actually it was a miracle that they did what they did, otherwise I'm very sure my plan would have worked." She said dignantly, trying to sound as if she were telling the truth. He studied her and seemed to have waved that off.

"So, you had no assistance? No second or third party?" He seemed to be able to read right through her. She bit her lip. She shook her head no. He huffed and let out a chuckle, something she had never heard before. She was on fire on the inside, he delighted her in a way she had never thought possible. He stopped laughing and looked at her with an expression quite unreadable. "So, what is this you want to 'talk' about?" She looked him square in the eyes and stood up from her chair. She walked a distance away from him and moseyed around the room, looking at the ceiling.

"Professor, are you familiar with the muggle song 'Addicted to love'?" She turned and looked at him. He seemed confused, so she continued. "In the song there are a few words that say;

'You're mind, is not you're own, your heart sweats, your body shakes. You see the signs, but you can't read, You're running at a different speed, your heart beats, in double time, a one track mind. You can't be saved, oblivion is all you crave, if there's some left for you, you don't mind if you do. You like to think that you're immune to the stuff. It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough. Your will is not your own. You're heart sweats and teeth grind'."

She paused and took a deep breath. She looked at him. He had an expression of confusion written on his face, something she hadn't seen him do as much in just a course of minutes.

"Miss Granger, what are you trying to say?" He asked, his eyes piercing daggers into her very soul. She actually didn't really understand what she was trying to say. Only one thing crossed her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

She turned her back to him and began to wring her wrists.

He caught a glimpse of her from. She was dressed, or should he say barely dressed, in a dress far to short, which showed off way too much skin as well as cleavage. Her figure itself was enticing, but just seeing her in what she was now, outside of the traditional school uniform, made his heart leap in a way that was uncomfortable. He gulped. He couldn't help but stare at her arse. If she bent over just slightly she would cover nothing more, which scared him. He hadn't had such sensations in a while and he knew if he, if she over did it, there was probably no way of containing himself.

She was pretty, he couldn't doubt that. She was also quite a catch when she wasn't surrounded by her dunderheaded friends, but above all she was cheeky, annoying, and a know it all. A title he loved teasing her with. He rolled his eyes, where was his mind taking him!? He went from being totally pissed to a drooling dog within a matter of minutes. It didn't help that she wore little clothing, that they were alone, and he was tied to a chair. He began fidgeting with his wrists, they had suddenly began to hurt from being tied to tightly. She turned back towards him and met gaze. She flushed.

"Here, let me help you with that." She smiled at him, a seductive smile, and saucily walked over to him. He lifted his head to lean back from her as far as he could. She stopped in front of him and bent down so she was close to him, face to face. He gulped and looked at her. She then proceeded and leaned over him to untie his hands from the back. Her dress was unbuttoned to an extent that her cleavage was tamelessly busting out. He began to sweat. His legs felt on fire with a feeling he hadn't felt in many years. She seemed to be struggling so she lifted a knee up and placed it in between his legs, resting on the little bit of chair that there was. Now he was extremely uncomfortable.

He felt his binds loosen a little and he tried to pull them apart, but then she did something unexpected. She swung her leg over his hip and straddled his lap. Sitting on him. He inhaled very sharply. He felt very close to being over the edge. "Miss Granger..." he said breathlessly. She pulled back and looked at him. She then grabbed his wrists and pulled them apart, letting his aching hands go. He pulled then to the front of him as easily as he could, given the fact of the little room he had with her sitting on his lap and her breasts nearly pressed against his chest. He began to rub his wrists. He scowled at her. "Get off!" He said in a sharp tone. She seemed mused by his sudden hostility. She leaned back from him but still sat on him. He would have pushed her off of him, but his chest was still strapped to the chair.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she couldn't believe how much she had already gotten away with. She was surprised she even sat on him, but truth be told, bending over and trying to untie him was pretty hard to do while standing up. So she thought it a good idea to sit on his lap, making the aroma in the room heavier and danker with lust. She could have taken the easy way out of walking around him and untieing his hands, but she wanted to go with a seductive but sexy approach, which seemed to have worked because when she sat on him he seemed to be on fire.

She gave him a sinister smile. "Now why would I do that professor!? We have so much to talk about, I think it would be great to do it face to face, don't you agree?" She ran her hands down his chest, she felt his heart hammering in his chest. He sneered at her and looked away.

"No! You go and sit in your chair. Get - Off - Of - Me - Now!" She just pouted her face, pursing her lips out. He began to fidget under her, which brought her attention back to where they were. He sighed. "You don't listen do you?" She laughed a hearty laugh, something he had never heard before.

"Only when I feel like it." She she gave him a saucy smile. He cleared his throat, it seemed to be extremely hot down here.

"What were you rambling on about earlier. About that muggle song?" He asked her. She just learned in a bit closer. Her breath tickled the tip of his nose. It made the hair on his arms stand on edge.

"Well Professor, believe it or not, but I am addicted to you." He flinched.

"Your what!?" He snapped. He heard her loud and clear, but why!? She giggled and rested her head on his chest. She had then removed her hands from his shoulders and was playing with the buttons on his jacket.

"Professor, I'm addicted to love. I am in love with you. I am desirable in love with you." She looked into his eyes and leaned in closer. She turned her head slightly and leaned in as if she were going to kiss him, but he snapped his head away from her as far as he could. She snorted. He was startled by her actions, they were wrong but brave at the same time. Who would have ever thought a Gryffindor would pursue a Slytherin? And even worse, a Professor, Head of House, and someone twice her age!? Could his day get any better!?

She sighed and got off of his lap and stood. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

He had a sudden feeling of guilt. This girl just told him something no one has ever told him, that she loved him. He had sought out the word love when he was her age, but it that didn't work out well. He then snapped at himself, why was he pitying her!? She kidnapped him and was sexually tormenting him with her oh so gorgeous body. He literally wanted to kick himself. She was doing things to him physically and mentally and it was starting to get to him.

He had one question for her. "Why?" He asked in a tone that was unrecognizable. She turned to him. Her warm brown eyes seemed to have been far away. She looked at him with a confused and hurt expression. "Why do you think you love me? Do you even know what love is!?" She looked him straight in the eye. He gazed at her with his usual expression. She stepped towards him, he was able to smell her scent. It was intoxicating. She smelled of warm vanilla and raspberries. He looked her in the face as she leaned down. She moved closer and rested her finger under his chin and raised his face. She then turned her head and moved in ever so slightly and brushed her lips against his. He didn't pull back, he never understood why he didn't. Her kiss felt welcomed against his lips. It was soft and faint, but it felt immaculate inside.

She pulled back, her eyes fluttered in a drugged way. She straightened her posture and turned from him, afraid to see his expression. She had just kissed her Professor. There was silence. She then mustered up the courage and turned to him. His expression was mixed. He looked confused, surprised, and a little angry. "I do know what love is." She said confidently. He seemed bemused that she thought so. Not letting the kiss affect him he asked;

"And how would you know?" His expression softened. His black placid eyes, shone with something indescribable.

She crossed her arms. "How would you know?" She retorted back. Even though she held a serious face, there was a glint of happiness in her eyes. He snorted.

"Why do you Think you love me? I have never done anything for yo...." Realisation struck him. He snorted. "If you actually are referring to when I 'saved' you during the war, I can assure you it meant nothing. You were.... what do they call girls like you... oh yes, a damsel in distress." He gave her a wicked grin. As much as she wanted to smack him for making her sound weak, she couldn't help but feel flustered with that evil smile. "You are not referring to love, it's just heroes worship you fool. I guess the insufferable know it all doesn't know it all." He said.

She pulled away from him, their close proximity was unbearable to stand. She laughed, "You know what, I think you are enjoying this little chat we are having!" He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh don't give me that. You know just as well as I do that you Can get out of those binds. Your just to stupid and dumbstruck to even care to do so!" She turned from him. "Your such a no good prick. You probably aren't even fighting because you are enjoying me flaunting around you!" He laughed.

"Miss Granger, I will not lie, it is quite amusing to see you do and act so, but need I remind you, you put yourself in this predicament. I am a man, and a man by nature is attracted to such women as yourself at the moment." She turned around quickly and looked at him. There was an evil glint in her eyes. She grabbed a strand of her hair and began twirling it around her finger. He gulped, he just said something he shouldn't have. He cleared his throat. "Besides, I wouldn't have known anything about these binds being loose if you hadn't sat on me!" He tried turning the tables. She walked closer to him and circled behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran then slowly down his chest, awarding her with a shiver from him.

"But you liked it didn't you?" She asked in a teasing voice. Her breath tickling his ears, as it sent tremors down his body and to his legs. "You like the way I take control, how I'm in demand, don't you?" To her surprise he ever so slightly let his head lean back. His eyes were closed. She circled back around him and sat herself once again on his lap. This time he didn't seem afraid, he seemed.... seduced. Was this what he wanted?

****


	13. Chapter 13

As she sat on his lap he felt himself let go. She was worth it, no doubt about that. He thought it was just the fact that he hadn't had any physical contact like this in years, but a part of him was screaming for her. He had grown to have respect for the girl. She was bright and gorgeous, something he wished to find in someone when he thought the time was right. It was just crazy that she wanted him, and that she went through all of these extremes to get to the point they were at right now.

He had worn his mask for far too long. Yes it was strange that this was all occuring, but that didn't seem to matter, nor the consequences if they were caught. But he was pretty sure she was smart enough to put wards on the door. He had his hands resting at his side's, still contained in his binds. She began to lean closer and place kisses on his jawline. He moved his hands behind him and undid the rope that held him at bay. He couldn't believe this was happening. At first he was pissed, but now he thought it was a miracle!

He had never really thought or viewed her in a way for her actions to explain themselves at the moment, but whatever she was trying to accomplish, which he was pretty sure he knew what, she was doing a pretty Damn good job at making him want her as well. She placed a kiss on his lips and he surprised her by putting his hand in her hair and deepening the kiss.

They kissed each other, each trying to lead the next. Both seemed to be fighting. She ever so slightly opened his mouth and entered her tongue, tasting all of him. He was surprised that she had jumped to it. She nor he had noticed that his hands slid down her back and were cupping her bum, they were both so caught up in the moment. She placed her hands on his chest and began to unfasten his buttons. She moaned against his mouth. He irritated with the slow progress snapped his fingers and made all of the buttons undo themselves. She smiled against his lips.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, her brown eyes were on fire! They were blazing with so much lust, it was insane. He felt the same way. His legs felt on fire and his heart was racing rapidly. She blushed and placed her hands to the buttons on her dress and began to slowly and antagonizingly undo them slowly. He just sat there, admiring her elegant hands. When she had them all undone she stood up and let the dress slide down her legs, leaving her just in her white lace bra, matching knickers and her heels. She stepped out of her dress and circled her prey. She didn't care about what she was doing. He seemed to her, that he wanted her just as badly, so she was going to take her time and savor it all. She walked around him slowly, letting him see her at all angles. He seemed on the verge of letting go.

As she walked around him, she teased him with her hands. Letting them elegantly touch his shoulders, his neck, and his chest. When she got to the front of him she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, which he greeted her back with. It was amazing how everything was working out, actually even better than expected. She placed her knee in between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his hard on against her knee, since it was placed where it was. She knew what she was doing, that she was doing it right. Her being able to seduce and turn on a Slytherin? Merlin must have answered her wishes.


	14. Chapter 14

After watching her circle him, he knew he was beginning to feel like a heartsick puppy. She was amazing! She was perfect in all the right places. Her breasts were the perfect size, she was fit, and she had curves. What more could he ask for? He liked how she was in demand, but he wanted to be the one in demand. After everything she had put him through today, he deserved to be captain. As the kiss progressed, he placed his hands on her hips. He pushed her back and stood up. She seemed astonished that he was taking things into his own hands. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She grasped his back as he began to kiss her neck. He began to lead them to the wall, with her back against it. She was biting her lip and moaning as he kissed her neck, slightly biting at it. She seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was. Her responses, her touches were enough to make him lose control, but he reasoned with himself that he was to take his time with her, as she did to him.

He let his hands ride up her sides, along her ribs until he met her bra line. He ever so slightly teased her with his hands against the cusp of her breast. She flung her head back, letting him further explore her neck. He dipped his head lower and licked a trail in between her breasts. She clawed at his back. He was working her in a magical way that she thought not possible. Was she naughty? Yes. Did she want him? Oh yes, she wanted all of him. She pushed him back and grinned at him. She touched his waist and clung to it as she walked around him. She then moved her hands up his chest and slowly pulled his jacket down, letting it fall off his shoulders. When she was able to take it off, he was left in a white buttoned shirt, his shoes and pants. She would rid him of those soon she told herself. She then began to place kisses on the back of his neck. His breathing became rigid as she bit his neck. She ran her hands down his arms, taunting him with her touch.

She turned him in her arms and pushed him against the wall. He wanted to be in demand, but the way she was controlling him, he wanted to see and experience more of. She placed a finger to his chest and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. As she deepened the kiss, she let her hands slowly move down to his belt. She began to unfasten it. He felt what she was doing, he knew what she wanted. Would she get it? Maybe. But then his body argued with him and screamed yes instead. She pulled his belt out of its loop and held it up, breaking away from the kiss.

"Is the Professor going to punish the naughty Gryffindor?" She said in a taunting and teasing voice. She continued with taking steps back from him, teasing him with her body as she sashayed away. He growled, this was turning into something he would have never deemed possible. Oh how he wanted to take her right then and there on the floor, but the idea of foreplay was an interesting idea. He slowly walked up to her and took the belt from her. He then snapped his fingers and out of nowhere appeared a desk and a bed. He maliciously smiled at her.

"Which does the Gryffindor Princess prefer?" He inched in closer and took her in his arms. He kissed her roughly and led her to the desk. He placed her on top and broke away. She seemed surprised. He dropped the belt to the floor and grabbed her legs, pulling them out so she lay on her back on the desk. He stepped in between her legs and placed his hands on her stomach. He slowly ran them up her stomach, in return receiving a shiver from her. He saw that their was a zipper to the front of her bra, things were about to get interesting.

He bent over and began placing kisses on her stomach, the lower her got, the excited he could feel her body become. He was at the line of her knickers, placing kisses on her abdomen. She moaned. "Please........... Oh please........." Her eyes were closed tight as she bit her lip. Her hands were on her chest, grasping her love bitten neck. He looked up at her.

"Please what...... Miss Granger?" He asked. He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her say it. He danced his fingers along the front of her knickers, teasing her. She began to buck her hips. She whimpered. She wanted all of him, and she wanted him now! She sat up and grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. She reached for the front of his pants, wanting to free him of containment. As she began to pull the zipper down he pushed her back on the desk, this time pinning her hands down. He licked her stomach and then pulled away once he was underneath the cusp of her right breast.

"You still have not answered me.What do you want? Miss Granger, or should I dare say..... Hermione." He looked into her eyes. His perfect black orbs were blazing. They were so dark, she thought she could stare at them into oblivion. When he said her name, it sounded just right. His voice dripped her name in a silken way, making her shiver. She didn't answer him, she just swung her leg up behind him and trapped him to her. He was right against her core and she moaned. He was so hard. Why was he teasing her, torturing himself!? She began to wiggle against him, receiving a slap on the ass for it. "Hermione..... say it, or this......shall come to an end." He only said it to get her response. He would never end this session.

She mumbled something as he slapped her round soft ass once again. "I can't hear you Hermione!" He liked the way her name rolled off of his tongue. She whimpered.

"Fuck me......... oh God's Fuck me........ Professor........ Severus please!" She had said it. She didn't want to say it, it was a guilt of saying it that stopped her, but oh she was so hot and wet already to want to stop. She said his name, she didn't mean to, it just slipped. She liked the way it felt to say his name, and when she said it, the look on his face was triumphant. She pulled him closer as he ran his hand up her thigh. He slowly started to caress her leg.

"As you wish." He said. He ducked his head in between her breasts and pulled at the zipper with his teeth. Once it was undone he moved up his hands to push them apart, revealing her succulent petit breasts, all puckered and hard. He grabbed her nipples and began to tweak them in his hands as he kissed her chest and collarbone. She sat up and met his lips. She once more attacked his pants, this time with intentions of ridding him of them. He didn't pull away. Once she undid the clasps , she slid them down and off of his hips, revealing his tented boxers. She grabbed his front and released his erection. It was big. As he kissed her and was playing with her breasts, he couldn't help but smile. This was something that had never happened to him in a while, and he felt as if he were supposed to be rusty. But the way she reacted to his touch, told him otherwise. She arched her back against him. He awarded her with sliding his hand down her stomach and rubbing his hand against her wetness. He then slipped two fingers into her underwear and began to play with her clit. She was so wet already, and he was dying to be inside of her, but he wanted this moment to last, just in case it was ever their last. She began to wriggle against him, her breasts flush against his chest as she sat up and clung to his chest.

As he played with her, he slowly dipped his finger in her, getting a moan of delight from her. She was so sensitive to his touch, it was amazing. He began sliding in and out of her with his fingers as she bucked her hips. She moaned and he covered her mouth with his. As he went faster, she moaned and whimpered against his mouth. She pulled from him. "Please....... I want you....... I want all of you." She began stroking his cock making him shiver. 'Thats it! No more foreplay!' He told himself. He removed his fingers from her and lifted her up. She let out a yelp as he plopped her down on the bed that was also in the room, thanks to his handiness.

She kicked off her heels and removed her knickers, disposing of them to somewhere in the room. He had just noticed how cold it was and shivered. He knew they were both about to take care of the coldness with their bodily heat.

 

SSHG


	15. Chapter 15

As she lay there in the middle of the bed, she bent her knees up and bit her already abused lip. She had hoped he was about to get on with it. She spread her legs, revealing her soaked sex and ran her hands down her breasts. He just stood there and looked at her. He was admiring her beauty, her braveness. How was he lucky to be in a bed with none other than the brightest witch there has ever been!? He slowly lowered himself on the bed and gently kissed her on the lips. She moved under him slightly until his cock was placed at her entrance. He smiled against her lips. She spread her legs further apart, making him crave to be one with her.

He repositioned himself at her entrance and looked her in the eyes. It had just occurred to him if he should ask her if she is a virgin. "Are you a virgin?" She rolled her eyes.

"Does it matter!?" She said, her voice laced with annoyance. She wanted to stop all of the teasing. If she were a virgin, which she was, she would care less. All that mattered to her was right now.

"Yes it does matter!" He said back with a growl. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his hips, and before he knew it, pulled him closer to her hard and fast, making him plunge straight into her. They both moaned in pleasure and pain. She was absolutely tight. She was definitely a virgin.

She felt a lot of pain and pleasure course through her. The moment she had been waiting and preparing for happened. She knew it was dumb of her to just plunge him right into her, especially given the size of him and length. He leaned against her as she clung to him breathlessly. "Please, don't move." She whispered softly in his ear. He grunted. She was so tight, her walls were clamping down on him. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. She gulped and nodded her head. "Move, please move." She said breathlessly. He slowly raised himself from her and grabbed her hips. He then began to slowly move in and out of her. She moaned and moved against him. "Please, harder. Oh harder.......Ohhhhhhh........ God's..... faster, oh faster Severus!" She grabbed the headrest of the bed above her head and he began to fulfill her wishes. He pumped in and out, faster and more vigorously.

She began to moan loudly and he bent down and captured her sweet succulent lips in his mouth. She hoisted herself up and grabbed his neck and began meeting his thrusts. They worked together as one, pleasuring each other.

As they kissed each other breathlessly, Hermione felt herself approaching something. She tightened around his length, and felt herself tense up. He began thrusting harder and harder, hitting her sensitive spot. All of a sudden she felt a bliss release. She felt herself go limp in his arms. He groaned and spilled something hot inside of her. He slumped over her as she clung to him, wrapping her arms around him. They layed there together, neither moving. Feeling each other's racing heartbeats against each other chests.

He slowly slid out of her and lay next to her. She turned over on her side, breathing heavily, and placed a kiss on his lips.

She then snuggled into his chest. "So, are you glad we had this 'chat'?" She smiled at herself. He laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"Very witch, very." They lay their together for awhile, neither saying anything. Hermione Looked at the time and sat up. It was getting very late, time flew by very fast. She stood up and walked over to her scattered clothes. She began putting them on as he watched her.

"One would think you took Felix Felicis before this all happened." He smiled at her. As she zipped her bra together and buttoned her dress she walked over to him. She leaned over him and kissed him on the lips.

"I can assure you, that it was all me." She turned away from him and slipped on her heels. "You should probably get going as well." She walked her way to the door and turned around on last time. He was still lying in bed, just looking at her with adoration, something she was quite shocked she was able to earn from him. She scurried back over to him and kissed him once more, this time longer. He returned it back. She pulled back away, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" She blushed. It had finally hit her that what they had just did was crazy. But she enjoyed it, and she was glad she went through with it, as well as he did with cooperating.

"I shall." He said. She turned from him and walked out the door, leaving him alone.

 

SSHG 


	16. Chapter 16

As she walked down the hall, she transfigured her dress and heels into her slumber apparel. So just in case she was caught, she wasn't going to be in too much trouble. She turned the corner of the hall and was quickly pulled into a room. She let out a shriek as a hand clasped over her mouth.

"Shut it! It's just me." Said a familiar voice. Hermione breathed, it was just Pansy.

"What do you want?" She asked. It was strange for her to be out this late, especially in these parts if the dungeons. Pansy stepped back and surveyed her.

"Eww, you did didn't you!?" She let out a gagging noise and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Pansy, if that's all you wanted to know, then I must really be going. You should too, unless you want to be caught?" Pansy looked horrified, a look that Hermione was unfamiliar with.

"He didn't..... He didn't find out did he?" She asked, her voice was a hushed whisper. Hermione placed her hand on the worried Slytherin's shoulder.

"Pans, no he didn't. Besides if he did, he probably wouldn't care, he just had the best time of his life." She blushed and Pansy just shuddered. She smacked her hand off of her shoulder.

"Oh, well, good then. Because if he did, so help me you would be .."

"Dead, yeah I know." Pansy's whole attitude changed quickly. It went from distraught to Slytherin within seconds. Pansy nodded her head and diligently left the room they were in. Hermione chuckled, this was something she would never forget. She wondered if there would be more meetings in the future?

 

SSHG


	17. Chapter 17

She left the room and quietly made her way back to her dorms. She was just about to ascend the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady when a hand stopped her and pulled her to them. She looked up and met those black eyes she fell in love with. He pulled her into the shadows and kissed her. She kissed him back, moaning against his lips. He pulled away from her

"You know Miss Granger, I think I am addicted to you as well." He said it with a confidence that was unknown. She was shocked, surprised. She hugged him and held him close to her. "My place, tomorrow night, ten o'clock." With that he brushed his lips against hers and left he there in the dark. She touched her fingertips to her lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

As she walked into her common room, she slowly ascended the stairs to her sleeping chambers and crashed on her bed.

"This was the best night ever."

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank every single one of you guys for the continuous votes and support on this story, it lights up my day! But as promised I am finally writing a sequel to this story, yay! I will be posting it sometime soon, it is called "Addicted To My Love" !!!


End file.
